50 sombras liberadas, una nueva Ana
by lover180592
Summary: Jack Hyde ha marcado, tiene secuestrada a Mia y quiere 5 millones por su rescate… Anastasia tiene que actuar rápido y sola… pero las cosas no resultan como ella planeaba, su futuro esta en sus manos y la única opción es luchar. NUEVA en esta sección espero que les guste
1. Decisión

**Hola… A todos los que se atreven a leer esta historia muchas gracias, espero que sea de su agrado y que no los decepcione… esta idea la he tenido desde que leí el libro y hasta ahora me he animado para escribirla… Quiero aclarar que es parte del libro 3 50 sombras liberadas., por lo que si no lo han terminado por favor no continúen leyendo…**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me perteneces, solo la idea alocada es mía.**

**Resumen:**

**Jack Hyde ha marcado, tiene secuestrada a Mia y quiere 5 millones por su rescate… Anastasia tiene que actuar rápido y sola… pero las cosas no resultan como ella planeaba, su futuro esta en sus manos y la única opción es luchar.**

**N/A- Tomare del libro algunos diálogos para este capitulo, así que les parecerá un poco conocido, pero es parte de la historia.**

Capitulo 1 – Decisión

Me he escapado de mi casa como una criminal…

Ahora estoy en mi SAAB fuera en la 4º Avenida viendo todavía la mirada dolida de Sawyer. Se que le marcara a Taylor o incluso a Cristian pero no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ello.

Tengo que llegar al banco y sacar 5 millones de dólares de la cuenta bancaria que comparto con Cristian y encontrarme con Jack Hyde para poder salvar a Mia; pero se que no será tan simple como una entrega e intercambio, tengo que realizar un plan y lo único que tengo en este momento para defenderme es la revolver en mi espalda.

Estoy sentada en la oficina del administrador esperando que regrese mientras termino de escribir nerviosa el cheque por la cantidad correcta… Lo único que me mantiene cuerda y sin tener un ataque de nervios son la palabras de Hyde amenazando con violar a Mia…

El señor Whelan a regresado y Cristian espera que le conteste el teléfono. Por suerte el administrado tuvo la consideración de aparecer avergonzado y dejarme sola para contestar; esta llamada puede costarle la vida a Mia, tengo que tranquilizarme pero dudo mucho en engañarlo pues me conoce muy bien.

—Hola —murmuro, tratando en vano de calmar mis nervios.

—¿Estás dejándome? —Las palabras de Christian son un susurro

agonizante y sin aliento.

_¿Qué?_

—¡No! —Mi voz refleja la suya. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? ¿El dinero? ¿Piensa que me voy por el dinero? Y en un momento de horrible claridad, me doy cuenta de que la única manera en que mantendré a Christian a un brazo de distancia, fuera de daños, y a su hermana a salvo... es mentir.

—Sí —susurro. Y abrasadoras lanzas de dolor me traspasan, lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.

Jadea, casi un sollozo.

—Ana, yo... —se ahoga.

¡No! Mi mano cubre mi boca para reprimir mis emociones en conflicto.

—Christian, por favor. No. —Peleo para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Te vas? —dice.

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿por qué el dinero? ¿Ha sido siempre el dinero? —Su voz torturada es apenas audible.

¡No! Las lágrimas ruedan hacia abajo por mi rostro.

—No —susurro.

—¿Cinco millones es suficiente? - _Oh, por favor, ¡para!_

—Sí.

—¿Y el bebé? —Su voz es un eco sin aliento. ¿Qué? Mi mano se mueve de mi boca a mi vientre.

—Cuidaré del bebé —murmuro. Mi Pequeño Blip... nuestro Pequeño Blip.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?

¡No!

—Sí.

Inhala bruscamente.

—Tómalo todo —sisea.

—Christian —sollozo—. Es por ti. Por tu familia. Por favor. No.

—Tómalo todo, Anastasia.

—Christian. —Y casi me derrumbo. Casi le digo acerca de Jack, acerca de Mia, acerca del rescate. _¡Solo créeme, por favor!_ Silenciosamente le ruego.

—Siempre te amaré. —Su voz es ronca. Cuelga.

—¡Christian! No... También te amo. —

No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, todas esas peleas en las que yo no aceptaba ni un dólar de lo que él tiene, al final piense que lo quise por su dinero. Quiero llamarlo y decirle que no lo estoy dejando, que me perdone y que no quiero seguir peleando con él; que lo amo más que a mi propia vida. Pero la imagen Hyde pudiendo lastimar a Mia ayuda mantenerme a raya, aunque lagrimas brotan sin control de mis ojos.

Estoy esperando el dinero, mi tiempo es justo y aun me duele el que Cristian piense mal de mi. Y ahí esta él de nuevo, marcando a mi celular y por un momento la ira viene a mi…Quiere ahora seguir clavando el cuchillo en mi corazón? Creo que ya he descubierto mis dos grandes limites y los ha cumplido, este es el segundo pero el primero es haber corrido tras esa perra a desahogarse; mi ira hace rechazar la llamada.

Tal vez después de todo creo que lo corrector sería irme de su vida, él nunca ha descargado sus problemas en mi, siempre le demando que me diga las cosas; pero con ella, es su confidente, le cuenta todo. Me duele pensar que mi subconsciente siempre tuvo la razón, nunca podre cambiar a Cristian Grey.

Ahora me doy cuenta que soy yo la única que se aferra a él porque no podría vivir sin estar a su lado, pero no me había dado cuenta que era una egoísta. Él estará muy bien sin mi, siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará.

He tomado mi decisión…

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por atreverse a leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y les agradeceré si dejan un review no importa si es malo, siempre me gusta saber lo que piensan…**

**Nos leemos más pronto de lo que parece…**


	2. Rescate

**Muchas gracias por leer y poner sus alertas y comentario…Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado…**

**A/N- quiero aclarar que estos primeros capítulos tienen diálogos del libro pero todo es para un fin, disfruten la lectura**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me perteneces, solo la idea alocada es mía.**

**Capitulo 2 – Rescate**

Ya esta el dinero, mi plan y ahora estoy saliendo por la parte trasera del banco con los dos ayudantes del banco. Ahí encuentro la SUV que dijo Hyde, pero la mayor sorpresa es que veo a Elizabeth que descaradamente me saluda.

Después de ello y de algunos comentarios en los cuales no supe porque estaba ayudando a Hyde y no lograr que soltaran a Mía, llegamos a un parque abandonado.

—Hora del show —murmura. Mi cuero cabelludo pica mientras el miedo y la adrenalina cruzan a través de mi cuerpo.

—No tienes que hacer esto —respondo en un susurro. Su boca se aplana en una línea triste, y sale del coche.

Esto es por Mia. Esto es por Mia. Rápidamente rezo. Por favor haz que esté bien, por favor haz que esté bien.

—Sal —chasquea Elizabeth, tirando para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Mierda. Mientras desciendo, mis piernas tiemblan tan fuertemente que me pregunto si puedo estar de pie. La fría brisa de la tarde avanzada trae la esencia del otoño que se avecina y el calcáreo olor a polvo de los edificios abandonados.

Hyde a aparecido y es aquí donde debo de esperar el momento ideal para dar el golpe. Presiento que en cualquier momento él también esta esperando por vengarse del golpe que le di en la sala de café en la editorial. Primero pregunta por el dinero el cual lo esta verificando Elizabeth, bien eso la tiene ocupada, luego pregunta por mi celular y ella le contesta pero aun entretenida con el dinero y se que es el momento de mi show.

Tomo el valor suficiente y tomo la pistola detrás de mi espalda y le disparo a Hyde en la rodilla, de inmediato cae pero no tengo tiempo de inspeccionar el daño puesto que me volteo para encarar a Elizabeth la cual tenía la intensión de empujarme por la espalda, pero al instante que le apunto con la pistola el miedo la paraliza.

-Muévete a su lado.- le digo haciéndole señas para que vaya a lado de Hyde, el cual se esta retorciendo en el suelo de dolor e insultándome. Tomo un gran respiro para calmar mi pulso de la adrenalina que estoy viviendo ahorita.-Donde esta Mía?

Ninguno de los dos me contesta, Elizabeth esta en shock mientras que Hyde sigue apretándose la herida. Tomo la pistola y se la acerco a la cabeza a Jack, Elizabeth ahoga un grito.

-Donde esta?!

-En la puerta donde salió Jack.-lloriquea Elizabeth

-Cállate, perra!- Jack le dijo a Elizabeth

-Ya me canse de ti y tus insultos hacia las mujeres- le dije y sin dudarlo le di una patada en la cabeza; creo que con la adrenalina la fuerza aumenta, porque lo noquee.

Me voltee a ver a Elizabeth la cual tenía las manos en rendición.

-Por favor yo nunca quise hacer esto, él me tenía amenazada.- lagrimas caían de sus mejillas y sabía que tenía razón, Cristian ya sospechaba de ello. _Cristian..._

No! no puedo permitirme pensar en él, me duele mucho lo que estoy por hacer pero tengo que...

-Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro que si

-Bien, enséñame donde esta Mía

Elizabeth se levanto y aunque ya no le apunaba con la revolver la tenía por cualquier caso en que Hyde o ella misma pudieran dar una sorpresa.

Fuimos a la puerta por donde salió Hyde que era como una pequeña bodega; y ahí estaba en el suelo. Estaba desmayada, me agache para ver que no estuviera lastimada; Elizabeth pronto también estuvo a mi lado ayudándola

-Estaba en el gimnasio cuando fui por ella, le di ruphynol que me dio Jack, eso fue hace tres horas así que podemos tratar de despertarla.

-Mía! Despierta, Mía!-comenze a agitarla un poco, después de unos segundos hubo reacción aunque todavía estaba los efectos de la droga.

-Annn...

-Calma, estas a salvo. Elizabeth ayúdame a sacarla de aquí.

Entre las dos sostuvimos a Mía de los hombros y salimos de la pequeña bodega, por suerte Hyde seguía inconsciente.

-Hay que ponerla en la camioneta.- le dije con esfuerzo a Elizabeth que solo asintió con la cabeza. Después de dejarla en el asiento del copiloto fui atrás a la cajuela y de una de las bolsas que tenía el dinero saque mi blackberry la cual estaba apagada. Sabia que en cuanto la prendiera disponía 15 minutos mínimo antes de que llegaran a ayudar.

Fui a la parte delantera del coche, Elizabeth estaba ayudando a Mía a reaccionar, lo cual había resultado por que ahora estaba despierta

-Tu!-dijo Mía señalando a Elizabeth. Me acerque a ella y la abrase antes de que se cayera.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Se lo que hizo y esta arrepentida pero no tenía opción

-Ana? Pero como estas aquí?

-Es una larga historia por ahora no disponemos de mucho tiempo y no estas en condiciones todavía de hacer muchas cosas, por favor Mía necesito que te recueste mientras se pasan los efectos de la droga.-Me gire a ver a Elizabeth la cual tenía cara de remordimiento.- Tienes el bolso de Mía?

-Si esta aquí debajo.- Se agacho en el asiento del copiloto y de ahí saco una bolsa de piel claramente del gusto de Mía. Me lo entrego

-Gracias, me imagino que Hyde tenía algún tipo de cosa para amarrarnos verdad?- ella asintió- Bien será que puedas atar a Jack? No se cuanto tiempo dure inconsciente pero mas vale prevenir.

Elizabeth tomo unas esposas y cuerdas de detrás del asiento y comenzó a realizar la tarea que le había encomendado. Me voltee a ver a Mía dejando la revolver en el tablero del coche, se sorprendió de ver que tenía un arma.

-Escucha Mía, fuiste secuestrada por Jack Hyde y me llamo para pedir por tu rescate, me amenazo con hacerte daño si iba con la policía o le decía a tu hermano. Cuando prenda mi celular nos rastreara y pronto vendrá con ayuda no lo dudo

-Y por que no lo haz hecho?-pregunta irritada

-Por que no voy a estar aquí cuando eso pase...

-QUE!?-Mía comenzó a levantarse y la empuje gentilmente para que a se volviera a recostar-Que es lo que sucede contigo? Que significa todo esto?

-Mía yo...-las lagrimas estaban al borde de mis ojos.- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes...las cosas con tu hermano no resultaron y he sido muy egoísta al querer retenerlo a mi lado...

-Pero que tonterías estas diciendo? Cristian te ama...

-Eso ya no estoy tan segura, Mía hice enojar mucho a tu hermano y desde entonces las cosas han cambiado...- las lagrimas se me salieron por mas que quise retenerlas por lo que agache la mirada para limpiarmelas. Sentí la mano de Mía en mi cabeza

-Oye tranquila... Necesitas que lo ponga en su lugar? Digo por que yo no le tengo miedo- reí ligeramente mientras levantaba la mirada

-Necesito que me ayudes de otra manera.

-Lo que sea

-Necesito que me prestes dinero

-Creo que tienes mucho dinero haya atrás...

-No quiero nada del dinero de Cristian

-Te vas a ir... - me ve a la cara con angustia y tristeza

-Si. Es lo mejor

-Se que mi hermano es una cabeza dura pero...

-No Mía,-Nuevas lagrimas aparecen en mis ojos.- Esto es lo más difícil que estoy haciendo y creo que lo mas difícil que voy a hacer en toda mi vida, pero no debo dar marcha atrás, no ahora que tengo que ser mas fuerte.

Acaricio a mi pequeño Blip; Mía no se da cuenta de mi gesto, solo me estaba observando.

-De acuerdo pero estas consiente que no llegaras muy lejos antes de que te encuentre Cristian?- asiento con la cabeza pero ya tenía mi plan y creo que era uno bueno.-Bien tuviste suerte de que sacara 10 mil dólares para comprar cosas para mi cocina. Con eso es suficiente verdad?

Mía me entrega un sobre que saco de su bolsa, era mas de lo que tenía planeado y le doy una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si es más de lo que planeaba, prometo regresártelo un día.

-No no te preocupes, digamos que es una pequeña recompensa por salvar mi vida.

Abrazo a Mía, esta es nuestra ultima despedida y me acuerdo de todos los seres queridos que voy a dejar.

-Necesito otro favor-digo mirándola a los ojos y veo que los vuelvo a tener llorosos-Dile a mis padres y a Kate que me perdonen y pronto me comunicare con ellos. Y a... Y a Cristian que siempre lo amare.- comienzo a llorar fuerte

-Oh Ana!- Mía me vuelve a abrazar.- Segura que tienes que hacer esto?

Asiento y seco mis lagrimas, de haber sido en otra situación hubiera dicho que era una tontería lo que estaba haciendo y me arrepentiría de inmediato, correría a los brazos de mi Cristian y le rogaría que me perdonara. Pero esta vez tengo que ser fuerte por que hay otra personita que depende de mi y jure protegerlo y darle una buena vida por que él es parte de Cristian y mía, mi motivación para seguir adelante.

-Toma,-le doy la revolver y me mira con miedo- se que son anti armas pero te dejare sola y no quiero que corras riesgos, en pocos minutos vendrá ayuda.-Mía toma la pistola con mas seguridad y ahora prendo mi blackberry, cuando la pantalla establece que hay señal se que este es el momento de irme. Le doy mi celular.

-Gracias Mía, te quiero.- abrazo a Mía

-Yo también te quiero y lamento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado mal.

Le doy una leve sonrisa, nunca pensé que Mia fuera a dejarme a ir tan fácilmente pero creo que los efectos de la droga siguen presentes; me giro a ver a Elizabeth que esta un poco alejada para darnos privacidad, Hyde sigue inconsciente pero ahora esta amarrado.

-Ana realmente lamento todo lo que he hecho pero debes de entender que hubo un pasado que me atormenta en mi mente y saber que iba a ser publico da miedo...- la paro con un gesto de la mano, pues se lo que quiere decir.

-Tranquila, yo se que puede dar miedo pero que es la valentía sin el miedo? Puedes hacerte un gran bien diciendo lo que te ha hecho Hyde y liberarte de una vez por todas de él ¿no crees?

-Si eso hare, gracias Anastasia.

-Se fuerte Elizabeth.- le doy un abrazo, no se que me dio por darle uno pero se que era necesario. La tome desprevenida pero me lo correspondió.- Pronto estará aquí la policía y espero de verdad que todo vaya bien.- le di una leve sonrisa de aliento.

Voltee a ver una última vez a Mia la cual estaba al pendiente de todo, asentí en su dirección y salí corriendo del parque.

Unas dos cuadras después pare un taxi y me subí de inmediato, le pedí que me llevara a la estación de trenes. Y cuando ibamos de regreso hacia el centro de Seattle muchas patrullas pasaron guiadas por la tan conocida SUV negra, al verlo sentí que parte de mi corazón iba en esa camioneta y era así.

-Parece que algo grave paso.- me dice el taxista.

-Así parece…- le digo sin ánimos de hacer más platica, y el taxista parece haber captado mi intensión por que no hablo más.

Y llorando silenciosamente aprieto contra mi pecho el sobre que me dio Mia y junto con mi licencia de conducir es todo lo que tengo para empezar una nueva vida.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les agradeceré si me dejan un comentario ya sea bueno o malo no importa acepto de todo… Esto me ayuda para mejorar la historia.**

**50 sombras**—gracias por el comentario, y si era necesario tomar fragmentos del libro para la historia que tengo en mente, espero que ahora veas que comienza el trama de mi loca idea… Saludos.

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto…. Saludos y gracias de nuevo por sus favoritos y alertas.**


	3. El viaje comienza

**A/N- NO ME PERTENECEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE LA TRILOGÍA 50 SOMBRAS, solo me pertenece la idea… NOTAS de autor al final disfruten la lectura.**

Capitulo 3 – El viaje comienza

Estoy en la estación de trenes Amtrak viendo las próximas salidas. Mi objetivo en este punto es la distracción, nadie puede comprar un boleto sin mostrar identificación es por ello que debo ser cautelosa. La única desventaja que tengo es el tiempo.

Me acerco a la taquilla y espero con impaciencia a que pase a la ventanilla. El tren que he escogido sale 15 minutos y todavía me falta llegar al anden donde esta anunciado, lo cual me tomara unos 5 minutos aproximadamente.

-Siguiente.- dice el señor de la taquilla cuando es mi turno, es un viejito gruñón .

-Un boleto de ida en el Amtrak Cascades de las 5:30 por favor.

-Su identificación- me gruñe el viejito, se la doy y toma mis datos.- Serían 48 dólares.

Le doy un billete de 100 dólares y después me da el cambio, mi identificación y mi boleto. Le doy las gracias y salgo disparada hacia el anden donde debo tomar mi tren.

Cuando llego por suerte todavía faltan unos 5 minutos para que salga el tren por lo que todavía hay una fila de personas abordando, la mayoría de la gente lleva maletas o va en familias todos de vacaciones. Después de pasar por el señor que sella los boletos, subo al tren y me instalo en uno de los asientos en los que son para dos personas, me mantengo en medio para dar a entender a las personas que el asiento esta ocupado aunque realmente este sola. Miro constantemente fuera por si veo alguna cara conocida; lo cierto es que no se cuan rápido pueda llegar a ser el investigador de seguridad de Cristian pero espero que me de el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar mi destino…

-Todos listos para partir!- se escucha la voz del trabajador del tren.

Poco a poco el tren empieza a moverse y a salir del anden, en poco tiempo estamos atravesando rápidamente las vías fuera de la ciudad de Seattle y ahora me esperan 5 horas y cuarto de hora para llegar a mi destino.

Ahora que la adrenalina se ha terminado me siento totalmente agotada aunque mi mente sigue estando en un tormento total.

Había escogido este tren por un simple hecho, una experiencia que me paso hace dos años cuando Kate me dejo en Seattle por irse con un chico que conoció en la ciudad; al no tener coche y poco dinero solo me quedaba irme en el tren o en autobús, pero resultaba que el autobús tardaba más tiempo, así que siendo una novata en tomar el tren de Seattle, la entonces señora que me atendió en la taquilla se compadeció de mi y me recomendó este tren por sus maravillosa vista hacia la costa y el cual también me llevaría a Vancouver sin ningún problema.

Pero no contaba que en ese viaje me quedaría dormida y perdiera mi parada en Vancouver, llegando al final a Albany, Oregón. Y lo peor de la situación es que termine en un autobús que me llevo a una linda ciudad llamada Newport. Lo cierto es que de esa perdida que me di al final me encontré con un gran escape cuando lo necesitara, pues era una pequeña bahía la cual no mucha gente conocía y después de ese instante cada vez que lo requería iba a ese lugar a tomar un ligero respiro a mi entonces estrés de vida universitaria.

He ahí donde me dirigía pero la gran distracción era que pensarían que me dirigía a Vancouver y no a Albany.

_Que tal si no te sigue? Que tal si capto a la primera o realmente era algo que deseaba pero no te pedía? El irte de su vida para siempre_ como siempre mi linda subconsciente me decía. No me ayudas mucho que digamos le contesto de vuelta, y por algún maravilloso milagro se calla.

Sabía que tenía razón pero no quería pensar mucho en las cosas, no mientras no tuviera un lugar seguro y además todavía me faltaba algunos obstáculos que pasar para llegar a mi destino.

Me deje relajar viendo el panorama, nada mas viéndolo no pensar en nada más. Y aunque tenía unas tremendas ganas de dormir no podía permitirme ese lujo, al menos no todavía.

* * *

Tres horas después llegamos a la estación de Vancouver, me subo la capucha de mi camisa, me alejo de la ventanilla y trato de no voltear solo mirar por el rabillo de mi ojo, la ventana.

Son las 8:30 de la noche y afuera hay mucho movimiento en los andenes, se que es la hora en que los que trabajan en otras ciudades regresan a sus casas vía tren. No son muchos los que bajan así que en menos de 5 minutos ya estamos otra vez en movimiento.

Me siento aliviada aunque no puedo reprimir la decepción, no me ha encontrado aun. Hay una parte de mi que desea que Cristian tenga el poder de detener el tren y me baje cargando como costal de papas mientras me grita regañándome enfrente de todos los pasajeros, pero no eso no ha pasado y por que negarme ahora tal vez ya nunca pase. Lagrimas desbordan mis mejillas y trato de contener mis gemidos para no llamar la atención.

Decido que para distraerme me dirigiré al vagón de comida, aunque no tengo hambre se que debo comer por mi pequeño Blip. Cuando llego hay mucha gente comprando y hago fila mientras veo que decido comer, he escogido un sándwich de salami con queso y una soda pero me percato en ese momento de lo sedienta que estoy por lo que también pienso pedir una gran botella de agua.

Mientras espero que avancen las personas por la fila me fijo en las que están sentadas cenando, hay una familia que me llama la atención. Es una pequeña familia, una pareja joven un poco mayor que yo y tienen una pequeña niña. Ellos se ven tan felices, la niña esta jugando con su cuchara fascinada, no debe de tener más de 3 años y sus padres la ven con ternura. La pequeña avienta su cuchara al techo y cae en su plato por lo que la niña comienza a aplaudir y a reír. Sus padres e incluso yo misma nos reímos ante las expresión de la niña; luego ellos se voltean a ver a los ojos y sus miradas dicen lo felices y enamorados que están.

Me giro para no ver a la familia feliz; nunca imaginé ser madre soltera a mi edad, a quien engaño ni siquiera tenía planeado casarme y ahora estoy separada de mi esposo.

Sé que una parte muy dentro de mi subconsciente tenía planeado el que me casara, tuviera una familia y ser felices por siempre. Con Cristian me la imaginaba así incluso el rescatarlo de sus 50 sombras, pero no fue así, perdí esa batalla y ahora tengo que luchar por otra y esta vez lucharía con todo lo que tengo incluso de 50 sombras Grey.

* * *

Llegue a la hora acordada 10:46 de la noche, después tomé el camión que en dos horas me llevaría a Newport.

Todo el trayecto fue tranquilo y si no estuviera en esta situación pensaría que estoy aquí para unas vacaciones. Al bajar, camino un trayecto que me lleva a una casa de huéspedes enfrente del tranquilo Océano Pacífico. Son pasadas de las 12 y sólo esperó que la Sra. Duncan este despierta, veo la casa blanca de dos pisos y con un gran pórtico que da la vuelta completa a la casa. Esta casa me encanta por que tiene un estilo antiguo estilo de escritora que escapa para poder inspirarse, ese es como lo califico. Llevaba mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí, creo que la última vez fue en febrero.

Han pasado tantas cosas en tan sólo algunos meses que parecen años.

Subo el pórtico y abro la puerta del mosquitero para tocar la puerta, espero que abran. Había luz por lo que me alegre que no tuviera que despertar a nadie.

Muy pronto la Sra. Duncan abrió la puerta con una bata de dormir y con sus lentes de lectura colgados en su cuello. Tenía unos 60 años y la primera ves que llegue me la había topado en una tienda cerca de estación, recuerdo que mi primera impresión que me dio fue de esas abuelas jóvenes que podría pasar por una segunda madre; ella era rubia con unas cuantas canas, sus ojos eran de color verde aceituna y siempre tenían ese brillo peculiar de calidez. Ella vivía sola, acababa de enviudar el año pasado y sus hijos ya eran mayores, por lo que la casa que tenía la comenzó a alquilar para los turistas.

-ANA!- me dijo muy sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa que luego se desvaneció al verme detenidamente, abrió más la puerta y salió.- Pero que te paso? No luces nada bien, dime que te sucedió.

-Necesito poder quedarme una noche si es que tiene una habitación claro.-Dije, evitando las preguntas que me hizo puesto que si las contestaba rompería en llanto y no aguantaría estar de pie.- Se que es muy tarde pero pagare el doble…

-No te preocupes sabes que tu siempre eres bienvenida, pasa pasa… tengo una habitación disponible.- Me hizo entrar y cerro la puerta detrás de mi.

-Perdone si la desperté pero realmente esto es una emergencia.

-No me despertaste mi niña, estaba sirviendo un poco de té. Creo que también necesitas uno. Ven necesitas sentarte, realmente no tienes una buena pinta.

La seguí hasta la cocina pasando por la sala y la adaptación de comedor/restaurant. Pasamos unas puertas dobles y entramos en una cocina de medianas proporciones, en medio había una barra con algunos taburetes y encima había una tetera que le salía vapor.

-Te daré mi especial tranquilizante,- la Sra. Duncan saco dos tazas y se dispuso a preparando el té. Mientras tanto yo me quede parada observando tratando de no pensar.

-Listo, te parece que vayamos a una de las mesas con sillones mullidos.

-Si, gracias.- me paso una taza de té. Volvimos a salir y fuimos a una de las mesas que tenían sillones y en los cuales estaba a lado de la ventana. Desde ahí se podía ver la playa y la oscuridad del mar. Se escuchaba el reventar de las olas y eso hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, aunque al hacerlo los demás sentimientos vinieron a mi.

-Ana…- la Sra. Duncan me hablo, voltee a verla y me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban llorosos.- Cariño que es lo que te paso?

Y con esas simples palabras llenas de ternura y preocupación, rompí a llorar… Desahogue todo lo que venía acumulando desde el día que me entere que estaba embarazada, es increíble pensar que fue hace tres días ya. La Sra. Duncan se me acerco y me abrazo, me empezó a decir muchas cosas que sabían que eran para tranquilizarme. Después de unos minutos, creo que fueron como 15 min, me comencé a tranquilizar aunque ya no lloraba desconsoladamente las lagrimas seguían brotando.

-Por favor Anastasia, dime que es lo que va mal? Nunca te he visto así.- Dudé, que podía decirle mi historia era tan bizarra que hasta yo misma ni me creería.- Puedes confiar en mi, además es bueno sacar lo que piensas y sientes.

Con ello me decidí que después de todo sería bueno hacerlo, claro omitiendo algunos detalles como que Cristian era un dominante y quería hacerme su sumisa, como también el cuarto rojo. Le conté el resto de la historia, desde como lo conocí, las varias mujeres que tuvo, su familia, los problemas que teníamos, sus reacciones, la Sra. Robinson, nuestra boda, la luna de miel, el secuestro; TODO. Y mientras lo hacía sentía como me liberaba de un gran peso. Mientras le platicaba todo lo que había vivido en unos pocos meses, veía todas sus reacciones que pasaban de sorpresa, felicidad, duda, confusión y volvían a sorpresa. Cuando termine de hablar hubo unos momentos de silencio en los cuales espere paciente a que pudiera asimilarlo la Sra. Duncan.

-Ay mi niña cuantas cosas haz vivido.-me dice acariciándome y limpiando las lágrimas de mis mejillas.- No se sí tomaste la decisión correcta lo cierto es que tu situación es difícil pero una cosa si se que debes hacer, tienes que tratar de ser feliz.

Me le quedo viendo extrañada. Como puedo ser feliz si acabo de dejar todo lo que me hacia serlo? mis amigos, familia, el amor de mi vida. Lo único que quiero es morir en mi sufrimiento.

-Se lo que estas pensando, pero Ana estas esperando un bebe! Eso es una bendición, el mejor regalo de la vida. Te lo planteare así, hay muchas jóvenes que han sido mamás más jóvenes que tu, y muchos de ellos fue por grave error o incluso aún peor con una persona que no querían tener nada que ver con. Y tu tienes un pedazo del hombre que amas y de que ese amor, pues aunque cortó, fue amor. Deberías estar feliz, además tienes que saber que todo lo que hagas, vivas y sientas tu bebé lo percibirá igual.

-Si, se que debo ser fuerte por ambos, pero acabo de elegir entre él y su padre.

-Anastasia!- me reprende.- Ya estas sonando como tu esposo, sabes que al final siempre lo elegiste a él. Elegiste tener su hijo, elegiste hacerte responsable de una parte suya. –me sorprende este hecho, era consiente de ello pero era un leve conocimiento pero ahora que me lo dice directamente se que tiene toda la razón.

-Sra. Duncan?- pregunta una voz masculina que viene de las escaleras. Un joven sale de la oscuridad tendrá como unos 30 años mínimo, no es muy alto es de tez morena, pelo oscuro y ojos castaños. Aunque su acento es extraño por lo que deduzco que es un turista. El joven se acerca a donde estamos y la Sra. Duncan se para inmediatamente.

-Madre santa! Discúlpame mucho Santiago, pero es que tuve una inesperada llegada. Damos unos minutos y te doy tu té.

-No se preocupe la espero.- Santiago le sonríe dulcemente. La Sra. Duncan desaparece por la puerta de la cocina rápidamente. Me volteo a ver la ventana para que este joven no me vea en mi desgracia además quiero tener unos momentos para reflexionar.

-Disculpa.- dice detrás de mi. Me volteo y esta a unos pasos de la mesa.- Se que tal vez esto le parezca grosero de mi parte, pero no pude evitar escuchar un poco la situación que esta pasando.- Me sonrojo de vergüenza aunque también de ira. QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO DE ESCUCHAR!- Realmente lamento escuchar pero me parece que esta en apuros y necesita huir.

-Creo que no es de su incumbencia.- le digo frunciendo el labio y muy seria, estoy a punto de girarme cuando vuelve ha hablar.

-Lo se y realmente no es algo que habitualmente haga pero hay algo en su voz que me dio la valentía para acercarme a usted y ofrecerle mi ayuda. Tengo algunos contactos que pueden ayudarla a esconderse, a darle una nueva vida…

Ahora tenía mi atención, puede ser un charlatán sabes, me dijo mi subconsciente aunque parte de ella también tenía curiosidad.

-De acuerdo te escucho.- dije un poco recelosa.

* * *

Por fin estoy sola en la habitación que me dio la Sra. Duncan. Me fui a la cama directamente sin prestar mas atención a nada, tenía que dormir un poco, mi cuerpo me lo demandaba aunque mi mente eran un gran tormento.

Lo que me parecieron solo 5 minutos me levante por la luz del sol, y al fijarme en el pequeño reloj de manecillas en el buro marcaba que eran las 8:30 de la mañana, bueno casi casi fueron 5 minutos, dijo mi subconsciente. La ignore y me fui a dar un baño, por suerte la Sra. Duncan me dio algunas prendas que tenía que dejaban los huéspedes. Cuando termine observe mas detalladamente en la habitación en la que estaba. Era hermosa, tenía vista al mar, con una cama matrimonial y buros de madera blanca. De hecho toda la habitación era blanca con detalles azules, cochas y objetos de mar adornaban la habitación. Frente de la ventana que daba al mar, estaba un escritorio para escribir en el que había papel y pluma.

Me quede viendo el escritorio pensando, sabía que no podía quedarme en este lugar, tarde que temprano alguien sabría que estoy en este lugar y podría beneficiarme para dar mis últimos adioses, aunque al hacerlo me vaya a doler en el alma.

Me senté en el escritorio y con una ultima mirada al mar y las gaviotas que volaban cerca de la bahía, comencé a escribir.

* * *

Baje con una mochila, con más ropa que me compre en una boutique cercana, realmente solo un par de camisetas baratas, una sudadera y unos jeans, al fin y al cabo tenía mi otra muda de ropa que amablemente la Sra. Duncan me lavo.

Fui al pequeño mostrador al lado de la puerta en el que estaba la Sra. Duncan hablando con Santiago.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sra. Duncan.

-No cuando quieres ya lo sabes aquí siempre te recibiré.- le dijo con una amable sonrisa. Santiago le sonrió y se volteo a verme.

-Te espero en la camioneta.- asentí con la cabeza mientras que el salía por la puerta y me acerque para entregarle la llave de la habitación a la Sra. Duncan.

-Estas segura de irte con él?- me pregunto con la cara llena de preocupación

-Si, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Aun siento que no estas haciendo lo correcto.- me dice con una mirada intensa de suplica y trato de ignorarla.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sra. Duncan. Cuanto le debo?- dije mientras sacaba el dinero de mi bolsillo.

-No mi niña,- me dijo tomándome de las manos para que me detuviera.- Vas a necesitarlo más, además sabes que te aprecio mucho que haría lo que sea por ti.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla, mis ojos se volvieron acuosos. Malditas hormonas.

-Creo que abusare de sus palabras…- dije mientras que de la bolsa delantera de la mochila sacaba varios sobres sellados.- Sera que se los pueda entregar?- los observo extrañada

-Pero mi niña no tienen dirección.

-Lo se, tarde que temprano darán con este lugar alguien que pregunte por mi. Entrégueselos a esa persona.

-Oh mi niña,- dejo las cartas en el mostrador, dio la vuelta y me abrazo.- Cuídate por favor Anastasia. Y prométeme algo…- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y veía mis ojos.

-Dígame Sra. Duncan.

-Se feliz, por ti y tu bebé.

-Se lo prometo

* * *

Llevamos casi 5 horas en el carretera I-5 S, acabamos de pasar Medford y aun faltaban 14 horas para llegar a Los Ángeles.

No había dicho mucho, solo algunos comentarios dependiendo lo que pasábamos, como el trafico, el clima que se volvía mas caluroso y si deseaba ir al baño me dijera para parar en un autoservicio. Agradecía mucho que no me preguntara más y no podía negar que Santiago me caía muy bien.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- le pregunte

-Dime.- dijo serio mientras seguía manejando su Dakota verde oscura, muy serio.

-Por que me ayudas?

-No es tan personal.- me dijo sonriendo levemente

-Dijiste que era algo que no hacías muy a menudo.

-Si bueno, como usted esta haciendo, también estoy tratando de pasar inadvertido. Digamos que no estoy tan legal en el país.- Me dijo volteándome a ver con cara de lo siento. Yo me le quede viendo para que continuara hablando.- Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta por como hablo que no soy de Estados Unidos, yo soy mexicano. He vivido aquí por 4 años y trato mucho de estar en movimiento precisamente para no tener problemas con la ley. Cuando cruce la frontera fui uno de los afortunados en vivir y junte un poco de dinero para poder hacer mis tramites aunque no es sencillo. Mientras hacía mis tramites me encontré con un abogado que también hace tramites de papeles para que tengas una nueva identidad, así que me ha ayudado. Aun sigo intentando ser legal pero mientras tanto estos papeles me ayudan a tener un empleo fijo.

-Y por que vino a Estados Unidos?

-Por mi familia, tengo 4 hijos y no me alcanzaba el dinero.

-Pero, no extrañas a tu familia?- dije tristemente.

-Anastasia, hacemos sacrificios por la gente que amamos, amo a mi familia y quiero lo mejor para ellos. Como tu con tu bebé, estas dejando a tus conocidos e incluso a tu esposo para que él viva. Por eso la estoy ayudando por que conozco la sensación.

Me quede viéndolo admirada y agradecida, yo que pensé que era un aprovechado y resulta que es un padre preocupado por su familia. El me dio una mirada y me sonrió amablemente, le devolvió la sonrisa y seguí viendo el panorama de la carretera.

Cuando llegamos a Sacramento, me ofrecí para manejar el resto del trayecto. Mientras estábamos recargando combustible, yo compre algunas cosas para comer y Santiago le hablo al abogado para que nos pudiera ver lo más pronto posible.

-Listo Anastasia. El Sr. Frederick nos vera en cuanto lleguemos a Los Ángeles.

-Pero vamos a llegar en la madrugada.

-Bueno me dijiste que te urgía seguir moviéndote y el Sr. Frederick puede hacer papeles de emergencia aunque claro el precio es un poco más elevado.

-Como de cuanto estamos hablando?- todavía tenia 8 mil 500 dólares pero aun tenía que comprar boletos de avión, hospedaje, etc, etc.

-Unos 1500 dólares.

-Uf, de acuerdo.

-Bueno entonces en marcha. Segura que quiere manejar?

-Claro que si, además necesitas descansar.

Seis horas después llegamos a Los Ángeles, eran la una de la mañana y aun dudaba que nos recibiera este tal Sr. Frederick. Cuando pare en un semáforo, me gire para levantar a Santiago que iba dormido en el asiento del copiloto.

-Santiago ya llegamos.

-Oh,- dijo estirándose- Me he dormido mucho tiempo, discúlpeme Anastasia.

-No te preocupes, ahora dime a donde me dirijo.

Después de unas instrucciones que me dio llegamos a unos edificios un poco alejados del centro de Los Ángeles. Comencé a desconfiar un poco, pero aun así tocamos a un departamento en el primer piso. Nos abrió un señor de unos 50 años, gordo pelo castaño y ojos pequeños oscuros, llevaba traje. Estaba sudando.

-Santiago, que bueno que llegaste.- dijo sonriéndole a mi acompañante y estrechándole la mano.- Pasen pasen. Esta debe ser la joven que me hablaste.- se voltea verme y me da la mano.- Soy el Sr. Frederick en que puedo ayudarte.

-Necesito una nueva identidad.

-Bueno, ya te comento Santiago el precio de los papeles cierto?

-Si, no tengo ningún problema con la cantidad.- dije manteniéndome seria.

-Bueno entonces te tomare unas fotografías y dentro de unas 5 horas tendré tus papeles. Quieres documentación del país.

-No, si se puede quiero que sean de Brasil.

-Bueno, eso me llevara un poco más de tiempo.- dijo secándose la frente con un pañuelo.- Se lo tendría a las 7 de la mañana.

-Esta bien.- saco de mi bolsa 800 dólares y se los entrego.

-Ah! Una buena negociante, deme un momento mientras traigo la cámara.- dijo mientras se guardaba el dinero en la chaqueta e iba a la mesa donde había un bolso de tela. Me dio nostalgia el pensar que esas palabras Cristian me las había dicho. Santiago me puso una mano en el hombro y me gire a verlo, me di cuenta que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Todo saldrá bien.- me dijo y asentí.

-Bueno, ya esta listo si se puede parar en la pared. Pero antes, quiere salir tal cual en la foto, digo por que hay el reconocimiento facial.- No me había planteado eso. Sería muy sencillo investigar mi foto.

-Tendrá de casualidad algo para ello?

-Claro, tengo una peluca rubia y unos lentes con eso servirá.- De la maleta saco una peluca peinada con flequillo y cortada como melena, igualmente unos lentes cuadrados. Me los entrego y me señalo un espejo, me acomode la peluca y los lentes y si que había un gran cambio.-Ahora si lista?

* * *

El Sr. Frederick nos presto el departamento para descansar ahí mientras él regresara con los papeles. Dormí muy poco, mi mente seguía pensando en todo lo que he vivido y cuestionándome si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero solo de pensar en lo que Cristian me hizo no cabía duda en que era necesario hacerlo. Cuando desperté eran las 6 de la mañana y vi que estaba sola, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar. El departamento no tenía nada de lujos, de hecho apenas había muebles, el sofá en el que estaba, un sillón de una plaza, una mesa con una sola silla y la cocina no tenía ni refrigerador, solo una estufa pequeña. No había recamara y la única puerta conducía a un pequeño baño.

Me cambie la blusa por una más ligera y me puse la otra sudadera, guarde mis cosas y mientras lo hacía Santiago entro al departamento. Traía una bolsa de café y dos cafés.

-Buenos días Anastasia. Traigo unas donas y café.

-Buenos días Santiago, muchas gracias.- tome el café y la bolsa que me ofrecía y me senté en el sofá.- Que harás después?

-Seguiré a San Diego, haya encontré un trabajo y esta un poco más cerca de mi país.- me dijo sonriendo. En eso tocaron a la puerta y Santiago abrió, dejo entrar al Sr. Frederick que nos dio una sonrisa y me entrego un sobre manila.

-Buenos días, aquí le traigo los papeles. Si gusta checarlos, use el nombre que me dio espero que le guste mi trabajo, ya está en el sistema y no habrá ningún problema con sus nuevos papeles.

Abrí el sobre, en el estaba un pasaporte y un acta de nacimiento. Todo se veía como si realmente fuera oficial. Abrí el pasaporte, vi mi foto y los datos. Asentí al Sr. Frederick y me acerque a darle el resto del dinero y le agregue 100 dólares más por la peluca y los lentes.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Frederick.- tome mis cosas y junto con Santiago salimos del departamento.

-Fue un placer Srita. Rosana Jordao.- nos dio una ultima sonrisa y cerro la puerta.

Santiago me llevo al LAX, estábamos en la bajada rápida de los pasajeros. Ya llevaba puesta mi peluca y los lentes. Me gire a verlo totalmente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por mi.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Santiago. Permíteme darte algo.- le dije mientras tomaba el sobre con mi dinero.

-No Anastasia, usted lo necesita más, además es mi buena acción de caridad por así decirlo.- rio y yo con él.

-Espero que puedas estar con tu familia.

-Y yo espero que sea feliz, por su hijo. Va a ver, los hijos hacen que seamos mejores personas y hagamos lo imposible por ellos, al final todo ese sacrificio tendrá su recompensa ya vera.- me dio una sonrisa y yo lo abrace.

-Gracias.

Me baje y fui a la ventanilla de información para que me dijeran que aerolínea llevaba a Sao Paulo. Luego de que me dieran la información fui al mostrador de LAN.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Quisiera un boleto de ida a Sao Paulo, en su próximo vuelo.

-Claro que si, tenemos uno que sale a la 13:25 con escala a Lima, Perú. Tiene un costo de 2,288 dólares.

-Esta bien démelo por favor.

-Me puede dar su pasaporte, por favor.- Tenía miedo que no funcionara el pasaporte así que con un poco de temor se lo di. Se me quedo viendo extrañada y se que estaba levantando sospechas.

-Es que no me gusta volar pero cuando se trata de una emergencia familiar se tiene que uno que volver valiente.- le di una leve sonrisa, la cual me la devolvió amablemente. Tecleo algunos datos y yo seguía nerviosa pero después me dio el boleto y yo se lo pague.

-Solo tiene que documentar su equipaje y pasar a la sala de abordaje 1 hora antes. Que tenga buen viaje y que sus problemas no sean tan graves.- me dio una sonrisa alentadora.

Faltaban 4 horas para abordar y no iba documentar puesto que la mochila que tenía pasaba como equipaje de mano.

Lo único es que me sentía muy sucia y quería descansar un poco sobre una cama. Decidí ir al Radisson que se encontraba a 1km de distancia. Al llegar me dieron una habitación sencilla, lo mejor es que tenía cepillo de dientes y me pude dar una ducha. Después me acosté en la cama a analizar lo que estaba por vivir.

Había elegido irme a Brasil por dos cosas. La primera por que de todos los lugares que amaba como Inglaterra e inclusive Italia, que eran mis opciones, eran lugares que sabría que elegiría y me encontraría en un santiamén; y la segunda opción fue porque al estar buscando donde ir encontré una revista que hablaba de la vida en Brasil, un lugar en el que se vivía modestamente pero sobre todo con alegría. Esa alegría que necesitaba en estos momento por mi pequeño Blip.

También analice las palabras que me dijo Santiago, que por lo hijos hacíamos sacrificio y que al final valdrían la pena, y eso esperaba. Ya amaba a mi hijo aunque fuera tan pequeñito, lo amaba tanto y por el hacía esto.

Y con ello me llevaba a pensar, que realmente que por los que amamos hacemos sacrificios, yo los he hecho toda mi vida, por mi madre las varias ocasiones que nos mudamos, por Bill para estar con él, por Kate que hice una entrevista, la cual me llevo al amor de mi vida y que por Cristian sacrifique más. Pero él que había dado por mi? Claro que me había dado su dinero y sus lujos pero nunca me dio algo por lo que realmente haya hecho un gran sacrificio, yo solo deseaba que permitiera estar a su lado para las buenas pero sobre todo para las malas, y por un momento llegue a creer que lo estaba logrando pero cuando más necesitaba de él, no estuvo para mi.

Otra vez estaba llorando, por que Cristian no podía ver más allá? Los sacrificios que cometió es por que yo lo obligue a hacerlos eso significa que nunca me quiso lo suficiente? NO querer es diferente a amar, me dijo mi subconsciente viéndome con una cara de siempre te lo he dicho. Ya ni quiero discutir con ella, tiene razón, siempre la tuvo.

Veo el reloj y marca que son las 11:45 de la mañana. Me levanto, me mojo la cara, me pongo la peluca y me pongo los lentes, y salgo de la habitación. Dejo las llaves en la recepción y me dirijo de nuevo al aeropuerto. Cuando llego veo que son apenas las 12 así que voy a una tienda y compro un sándwich y un jugo; me los como mientras voy camino a las bandas de seguridad. Oh no aquí viene la verdadera prueba, no puedo creer que vaya a salir del país, Si es que llego a pasar seguridad, con otra identidad.

NO hay marcha atrás Anastasia, en cuanto cruces las puertas del avión ya no existirá Anastasia Rose Grey. Me dice mi subconsciente y me aferro a su fuerza, no se como lo hace pero me ayuda a seguir adelante, tomo una respiración profunda y ando por las bandas.

-Su boleto y pasaporte, por favor.- me dice el guardia. Le doy lo que me pide y me voltea a ver por lo que le dedico una tímida sonrisa.-Adelante.

Espero en la fila para poner mi mochila en la banda de equipaje, en el hotel había guardado el dinero en mis zapatos puesto que no estaba permitido viajar con mucho dinero. Cuando llego mi turno deje mi maleta, mi sudadera y pase el detector de metal trate de parecer aburrida para que no sospecharan de mi, por suerte no sonó y seguí adelante esperando mi mochila, un guardia se me quedaba viendo sospechosamente y trate de no voltear a verlo. Mi mochila salió y la tome y rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta donde estaba mi avión esperando.

-Señorita! Disculpe, señorita!- No puede ser no puede decirme a mi, nerviosa me gire un poco y me di cuenta que si era para mi. Todos se me quedaron viendo. Hasta aquí llegue.- Se le olvido su sudadera.- El oficial me dio mi sudadera y di un respiro profundo y le di una sonrisa.

-Gracias, soy un poco despistada.- el oficial asintió y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-Que tenga buen vuelo.

Llegue a la salas internacionales y ahí me pidieron de nuevo mis papeles, esta vez los pasaron por la computadora y ahora era cuando realmente se diría si el trabajo del Sr. Frederick valió la pena.

La oficial que me los pidió me vio para verificar la foto y yo le sonreí. Era negra y gordita de esas mujeres con las que mejor no tener problemas, me dio una gran sonrisa y me entrego mis papeles.

-Que tengas un buen viaje cariño.

-Gracias.

Bueno ya había pasado lo peor, no puedo creer que acabara de pasar la ley, una parte de mi se sentía emocionada. Cuando ubique la sala de abordar me dijeron que en unos 5 minutos comenzarían a llamarnos para abordar.

El vuelo duraría 14 horas 45 minutos y lo menos que quería era estar sentada en estos momentos. Fui a una tienda en la que vendían revistas y libros, vi que había guías turísticas y diccionarios traductores, fue cuando caí en la cuenta que no se hablar portugués. Mentalmente me di un frentazo, como no pude reparar en ello. Pero como si la vida me mandara las señales enfrente mío había un diccionario ingles-portugués que incluía un CD para la pronunciación, lo tome y costaba 20 dólares, cuando fui a la caja, le pregunte a la señorita si tenían guías turísticas de Brasil, oh! Mas suerte a mi favor si la tenían.

Guarde los libros que por ellos dependía mi nueva vida y ahora si escuche el anuncio de mi vuelo.

Mi fila era una de las últimas por lo que subíamos primero. Cuando llegue con la encargada de los boletos, tomo mi pasaporte y rompió mi boleto me los entrego y me dijo:

-Buen viaje Srita. Jordao.- con una gran sonrisa. Solo asentí y camine por el pasillo que me llevaba a una nueva vida, despidiéndome de la vieja Anastasia Grey, no había marcha atrás desde este instante soy Rosana Jordao.

**He aquí otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero se compensa con que es un gran capitulo, además quiero aclara que todos los datos y horarios que pongo los he investigado detalladamente así continuo con la tradición de E.L. James de investigar que todo sea lo más real posible… Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si se pregunta cuando aparecerá Cristian, bueno los siguientes capítulos serán su POV, tal vez me cueste más trabajo, por lo que no estoy segura cuando subiré. Tratare de no demorar mucho, todo dependerá de la universidad. Dejen sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, acepto de todo y espero leerlas pronto.**

**Saludos, besos, cuídense**


	4. Lo que 50 sombras pueden hacer

_Hola chicos! Muchisisismas gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado, son los mejores,…. Lamento mucho no haber subido con anterioridad pero la vida no es sencilla, entre la universidad, prácticas, vacaciones, familia y que he estado enferma no ha sido sencillo. _

_Bueno sin mas los dejo disfrutar de otro capitulo y espero que lo disfruten…_

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me perteneces, solo la idea alocada es mía.**

* * *

**Christian's POV**

Maldita sea… como no lo vi venir…

Era todo lo que podía pensar mientras esperaba que Taylor cruzara la ciudad hasta donde nos dio la ubicación del celular de Anastasia.

Como no lo pude ver venir, todo este tiempo cuidando los detalles de que el bastardo de Hyde no se nos acercara a nosotros ni a mi familia y de que servía que tuviéramos todos los guardaespaldas y miles de prototipos de seguridad, al final se las había ingeniado para hablar con Ana y yo que di por concluido?

Que me dejaba…

Pero si seré un idiota… Cuantas veces Ana me demostró que no iría a dejarme, a pesar de cómo me porte con ella cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando tenía todos los motivos para poder dejarme, ella simplemente no lo había hecho. Ella siempre permaneció a mi lado hasta que yo estuviera listo para hablar y acercarme a ella, nunca me presionaba para decirle las cosas y yo solamente le mantenía todo oculto. Eso era lo que más me molestaba de mi, a pesar de que con ella podía ser yo mismo y sin que se atemorizará de lo que era aun no había encontrado la manera de poderme llegar a decirle todo.

Estas últimas semanas ella me ha pedido que le diga las cosas, que ella puede ayudarme a enfrentarlas y aunque por más que he querido tratar de darle todo esta simple y sencilla cosa que para muchos es de lo más normal, en mi era lo anormal. Decir mis sentimientos, temores y miedos es algo con lo que solo lidiaba y se ahora que con Ana puedo compartirlo no me ha costado tanto como con Flynn, la razón es por que la amo tanto… ella es mi pilar, mi salvación y mi vida entera…

Seguí viendo por la ventanilla deseando que ya pudiéramos llegar, vi pasar fugazmente un taxi en dirección contraria y fue el único coche que vi, este lugar era muy desolado.

-Señor, estamos a una cuadra…-dijo Taylor en su voz se notaba que estaba muy molesto con toda la situación que estaba fuera de su alcance, por eso confiaba ciegamente en él era comprometido con su trabajo y conmigo había creado un gran afecto, sin decir de Ana quien también se había ganado su aprecio, es por ello que aun mas le afectaba la situación.

Comencé a ponerme mas ansioso, mi mente comenzaba a imagina mil escenarios y ninguno era agradable, mi odio e ira hacia Hyde se hacia cada vez mayor. Finalmente pude ver que enfrente de nosotros estaba la camioneta negra que nos había dicho el gerente del banco en la que se habían ido. Unos metros más nos acercamos y al frenarse un poco Taylor yo ya estaba saltando de la camioneta, comencé a correr.

-ANA!- No había movimiento y en eso me fije que Hyde estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente, amarrado y con un disparo en la rodilla. "Pero que carajos?"

Lo siguiente que hice fue ver que la puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y cerca de ella estaba Elizabeth, una de las chicas con quienes trabaja Ana, y en el asiento del copiloto estaba Mía…

-Por Dios, Mía!- grite, y corrí a donde estaba, se veía pálida y como si estuviera bajo efecto de una droga.- Que paso?!

-Christian,-dijo con voz muy baja, se notaba que no estaba en condiciones para contestar algo.

-Un médico por favor!

Pronto llegaron los paramédicos y me hice a un lado para dejar que la trataran. Mientras me voltee a buscar a Ana, donde rayos estaba, pero que era lo que había pasado ahí. Mientras tanto me di la vuelta para fijarme en mi alrededor, había policías por todas partes algunos tomando fotos, otros estaban interrogando a Elizabeth, mientras que se llevaban a Hyde en otra ambulancia esposado a la camilla, aun a pesar de ello no había señal alguna de Ana.

-Señor.-me dijo Taylor que se notaba que había estado recopilando información.- Estuve cerca del interrogatorio de la señorita Elizabeth y como ya habíamos temido, la amenazo con hacer publicas fotos y videos de sus abusos hacia ella si no lo ayudaba a secuestrar a su hermana. La tomo mientras iba saliendo del gimnasio y la dejo con Hyde. Le dieron Ruphynol, no hubo en ningún momento contacto alguno de Hyde a su hermana.- Gracias al cielo que me dijo a tiempo eso, de lo contrario ya estaría matándolo a golpes, que no estaría nada mal de hacer.- Se le amenazo a la Sra. Grey de que si le decía algo a usted, a mi o a la policía iba a abusar de la señorita Mía.

Me lleve las manos a la cara, Dios porque no vi eso antes? Sabia que había algún motivo por el que no me lo estaba diciendo, siempre anteponiendo la vida de otros antes que la de ella… Que estúpido fui…

-La señora Grey fue muy valiente señor, por lo que comenta la señorita Elizabeth, relata como estaba ella checando que el dinero estaba en las bolsas que de improvisto la señora Grey saco una pistola y le disparo en la rodilla a Hyde e inmediatamente le apuntaba a Elizabeth, como no se callaba Hyde, Ana lo noqueo con la pistola.

Imprudente y temeraria, siempre era lo mismo con Anastasia, la amaba por ello… Pero donde demonios estaba? Me quite las manos de la cara para ver a Taylor el cual tenia una cara de tristeza, no se porque presentía que lo que yo quería saber no iba a tener una linda respuesta.

-Donde… esta?- dije con el miedo totalmente reflejado en mi voz.

-Por lo que dice la señorita Elizabeth se fue después de que le dejara instrucciones a su hermana y prendiera el celular. No sabe a donde fue…

Se fue…

Se fue?

Pero… pero… pero…

Por segunda vez en mi vida, no supe que pensar o como reaccionar, que era lo que me acababa de decir Taylor, no.. no… no..

-Señor Gray, su hermana esta reaccionando y quiere verlo…-se acerco un oficial.

Por un momento la esperanza de la respuesta de mi hermana por saber de Ana fue lo único que me hizo moverme de mi lugar, camine a donde estaba la camilla a punto de ser alzada a la ambulancia.

-Mía…- me acerque mas y pude ver que estaban alzando el respaldo y ya estaba mas lucida, pero la mirada que me lanzo fue la que me hizo dar cuenta que lo que Taylor me dijo era cierto. Me miraba con un enojo de miedo, nadie me lanzaba esa mirada excepto ella, y solo lo había hecho una vez cuando éramos adolescentes y me prometí que jamás iba a recibir una mirada tan amenazante y aterradora por parte de ella.

-Christian Grey… Que le haz hecho a Ana?- no gritaba, pero la firmeza de sus ojos era la misma que su voz, eso solo atemorizaba más y esta vez sabia que no podría ocultarle nada a ella.

-Yo, yo…

-Lo único que me dijo, fue que las cosas entre ustedes no habían funcionado, que estabas enojado con ella y que no había solución, que era lo mejor.

-Pero yo… Mía que paso?

-Ella me pidió que le prestara dinero, no quería nada del tuyo y se fue, se fue y no me dijo a donde Christian…- vi en su mirada tristeza, pena y desaliento. La subieron en a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital y mientras se iba yo lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí parado.

Ana realmente se había ido…

Se había ido quien sabe a donde…

Y todo fue gracias a mi…

A mi y mis estúpidas 50 sombras…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, esto es lo que paso con Christian, ya poco a poco verán lo que sucederá con nuestro bello hombre.._

_De nuevo les quiero pedir una disculpa por el GRAN retraso de la actualización, pero la vida no hace las cosas nada sencillas en ciertas épocas, por suerte ya estoy poniendo orden en ellas…_

_MIL gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que puedan dejarme uno, saben que recibo de todo hasta los tomatazos, nos estamos leyendo pronto…_

_Estaré actualizando más en estos días…_

_Besos_


	5. Un nuevo negocio puede ser beneficioso

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me perteneces, solo la idea alocada es mía.**

Un nuevo negocio puede ser muy beneficioso…

**Christian POV**

Tres meses…

Como es que he sobrevivido?

Que he hecho con mi vida?

Simplemente se que estoy sin motivación alguna a vivir, no debería de quejarme; me dicen muchas personas que para mi son las personas más falsas del mundo, gente que no conoce realmente lo que hay detrás del imperio de mis empresas.

No he dejado mi trabajo, porque se que a parte de estar ocupando mi mente en muchas cosas a la vez también es el que me proporciona el financiamiento de mi búsqueda…

Desde que se fue ella no he parado en buscarla, porque por mi fue quien se fue y dejo todo lo que amaba, por mi estúpido temperamento y arranques.

Ahora estoy en mi departamento viendo la vista de Seattle desde los cielos, mi confinamiento personal, sosteniendo la ultima cosa que Ana dejo para mi, aferrándome a ella con todo mi ser, la única cosa que me hacia levantarme todos los días a trabajar como el día de hoy en el cual solo me quería ir a encerrarme en mi cuarto y no saber nada del mundo…

Recuerdo a la perfección como obtuve la carta, como si hubiese sido ayer…

**Flashback**

-Señor,- me dice Taylor con entusiasmo, por lo que me imagino que son buenas noticias.- Se ha encontrado información de la Sra. Grey.

Me entrego un sobre manila, cuando lo saque vi que eran fotos de Ana en la estación de trenes Amtrak, estaba en la ventanilla comprando un boleto, la siguiente era Ana subiendo al tren y la ultima era también era ella sentándose sola y cubriéndose la cara con la capucha de su suéter. Pero lo que me dolió más es que en todas se podía ver la cara de miedo que tenia, todo era por mi culpa…

-Hace cuanto fue esto?- pregunte sin levantar la vista, en mi voz se podía distinguir dolor.

-Hace 4 horas señor.- dijo Taylor en un murmullo, sabia que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.- Tomó el tren de Amtrak Cascades de las 5:30. Creemos que se bajo en Vancouver.

-Y que están esperando? Ya mandaste a alguien a verificar?!- dije molesto, sabia que Taylor era muy eficiente y que tendría la información, pero sinceramente estaba totalmente fuera de mi. Ya llevaba 3 horas solucionando lo de la policía y el caso del secuestro de mi hermana, Mía aun no se había recuperado por lo que no podía hacerle ninguna pregunta con respecto a lo que había pasado; le había encargado a Taylor que se pusiera a investigar por todo Seattle el paradero de Ana y debería de sorprenderme que en 4 horas ya tenia información si se tiene en cuenta que Seattle es grande.

-Lo hemos hecho señor, con nuestros agentes que cuidaban al padre de Ana; checaron las cámaras de vigilancia de la estación, pero ella no se ha bajado en Vancouver.

-Como es eso?-dije atónito, realmente pensaba que Ana se iría con su padre siendo lo más cercano- Cuantas paradas hay en esa línea?

-De Seattle al final de la ruta, once.

Deje escapar un suspiro de frustración, por un momento me comencé a enojar con Ana por ser una malcriada, que ganaba con ello? Pero el recuerdo de mi hermana culpándome por su partida me hizo razonar y darme cuenta que yo era la razón por la que hacia todo esto, Ana me conocía a la perfección y estaba tomando todas las medidas para que no la encontrara. Volví a ver sus fotos y el miedo que había en sus ojos, me hizo recordar la primera vez que me dejo por miedo a lo que yo era. Pero lo que hacia diferente esa vez de esta era que ella si había aguantado más esta vez, ella estuvo para mi y yo lo único que hice fue darle la espalda.

Al ver que no decía nada, Taylor siguió dándome información.

-Lo que si tenemos conocimiento es que la Sra. Grey siguió de largo, no se ha parado tampoco en Portland, por el momento solo tenemos 4 estaciones más por recabar información. El equipo de investigación ya esta en ello.

-Gracias Taylor, y discúlpame- dije viéndolo con cansancio pero realmente agradecido por todo.

-Señor- fue lo único que me dijo pero en su mirada sabia que me entendía. -En cuanto tengamos más información se la hare llegar.  
Taylor se fue y mientras yo me dirigí a la biblioteca, ahí en donde era el lugar de Ana, amaba ese espacio y lo convirtió en su despacho. Me senté en su escritorio, su olor estaba impregnado en el sillón, la extrañaba tanto. Lloré, llore tanto como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

-Sr. Grey- escuche que me hablaba la Sra. Jones

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido, mire hacia la puerta de la entrada de la biblioteca. Me pude dar cuenta que el sol estaba pasando por los ventanales, ya era otro día.  
-Dígame, Sra. Jones  
-Taylor ha regresado y trae más información al respecto. ¿Quiere algo para desayunar?  
-No gracias, no tengo hambre.-dije sin vida en la voz.  
-Tiene que comer algo Sr. Grey.  
Sabía que tenía razón, siempre le recriminaba a Ana de que no comía cuando estaba angustiada o algo. Ahora comprendía su situación, me reí un poco ante la situación, pero se escuchaba una risa sin vida.

-De acuerdo Sra. Jones algo simple sería bueno.

-Con gusto Sr. Grey.- me dijo y se retiró a la cocina mientras yo me dirigía a mi despacho, a ella también se le notaba decaída de ánimo, en la entrada estaba esperando Taylor.

-Sr. Grey, disculpe la hora pero no quería traer resultados de la búsqueda que fueran difusos.- Mire mi celular el cual sonaba urgente de batería, eran las 10 de la mañana. Sí que había pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué se ha investigado?

-Hemos investigado que la Sra. Grey se bajó en la estación Albany, Oregón.

-¿Qué hace ahí?- pregunte en voz baja más por mi curiosidad.

-No se ha quedado en Albany señor. Nuestro equipo estuvo investigando con el personal de la estación que ha tomado un autobús con destino a Newport; es lo último que se sabe, nuestro equipo está en dirección al puerto.

No podía quedarme sentado sin hacer nada, tal vez ayer, pero hoy no.

-Vamos a ir.-dije con determinación.

* * *

Dos horas y media después en un vuelo en Charlie Tango, al fin llegamos al helipuerto de Newport. Nos estaba esperando Sawyer con una SUV negra, se notaba que no había dormido nada y estaba con una verdadera preocupación. Taylor se dio cuenta de que me quede viendo a Sawyer.

-Desde que supo que la Sra. Grey se había ido de Seattle ha estado encargado del equipo de investigación de campo.

-Sawyer,- me acerque, le di un apretón de manos y sincero le dije.- Gracias.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, cada vez me daba cuenta de cuantas personas se había ganado Ana.

Nos dirigimos al centro de Newport, en donde estaba cerca la estación de autobuses. Sawyer nos puso al corriente de la situación, habían estado investigado los hoteles de la zona de la playa pues una de las cámaras de la estación había dado con la dirección que había tomado Ana; ahora faltaban las casas de huéspedes. Decidí que nos separaríamos, Taylor fue el que me acompaño. Después de preguntar en algunas cada vez sentía que estaba sintiéndome más vacío aun; pero en eso me llamo la atención una casa blanca con un porche tan clásica, algo en ella me daba la sensación de entrar.

Cuando entre me di cuenta que era una casa tan común, tan tranquila, lo único que me dio a saber que era una casa de huéspedes era el letrero, y las varias mesas y sillones que había en la estancia. Había un mostrador en el pasillo de la entrada, toque la campanilla que descansaba ahí.

Pronto llego una señora, se notaba que había estado trabajando en la cocina, se veía la clase de señora de buena fe. Nos dio una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es la Sra. Duncan, soy la dueña y encargada de la casa. Quieren habitaciones para su estancia?

-Buenas tardes señora, no vengo buscando a una persona.-dije mientras me acercaba y sacaba la foto de Ana de mi bolsillo del pantalón, había estado enseñando la foto tantas veces pero siempre hacia lo mismo me quedaba un momento observando la foto esperando que cuando alzara la vista estuviera ahí enfrente de mi.- Es mi esposa, es ella.

Deje que la Sra. Duncan se pusiera los lentes q tenia colgados y cuando vio la foto se sorprendió mucho, se quito de inmediato sus lentes.

-Tu eres Christian.- su mirada estaba feliz, vi admiración y de repente su mirada se torno triste.- Ella me dijo que alguien vendría a buscarla, por un momento pensé que se iban a tardar demasiado, nadie de su familia sabe de que ella venia aquí, decía que era su lugar de escape. Pero por amor se hacen mil maravillas no?

Taylor se había salido para hacer las llamadas al equipo para darles las noticias, por lo que todo lo que me había dicho había sido entre nosotros. Sentía que las lagrimas pudieran salir en cualquier momento, había estado aquí, este era uno de sus lugares favoritos y yo ni siquiera sabia…

_No nos conocemos lo suficiente…_

Vino a mi memoria esas palabras que me había dicho en varias ocasiones, era doloroso saber que tenia razón.

-Ella te ama.- la Sra. Duncan estaba enfrente de mi, creo que era la primera vez que alguien me podía leer la mente.- Se fue esta mañana, me encantaría poder decirte a donde fue pero no me dijo nada. Solo dejo esto.

Me entrego unos sobres que tenia en sus manos, encima estaba uno con mi nombre, los otros eran para su familia y amigos. Dios, sabia que esta era su manera de despedirse.

Felicidades Grey la haz perdido por siempre…

-Creo que deberías de leerla en su lugar preferido,-me dijo la Sra. Duncan, me señalo el porche y una silla de columpio con vista al mar.

-Gracias.- dije en un susurro.

Me fui a sentar ahí, deje las otras cartas a un lado y tome el sobre que me correspondía en mis manos, temblaba no quería abrirla. Voltee a ver a la vista que le gustaba a Ana y pude entender por que era un lugar tan suyo, era tranquilo, la vida parecía ser tan perfecta a pesar de los tantos problemas que tengas; suspire y abrí la carta.

_ Christian…_

_ Se que te prometí jamás abandonarte en la vida, que estaría contigo a pesar de todo, por que te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, mi alma y cuerpo. Pero el verdadero amor es poder darle todo lo que necesita esa persona de ti. Creí que te estaba haciendo un bien al estar a tu lado, pero solo había sido egoísta solo pensé en mi y nunca en ti y lo que realmente necesitabas de mi. Al final simplemente eché todo a perder…_

_ Ayer me di cuenta de ello, me di cuenta que no puedo estar en tu vida pues solo te la haría una tormenta… Se que fui una cobarde por no darte la cara pero debes de entender que si esta conversación la tuviéramos cara a cara hubiera sido tan egoísta que jamás dejaría que fueras libre. Tu mismo me lo dijiste, que el compromiso en pareja no era lo tuyo y al final por mi necedad hice que realizaras cosas que no querías._

_ Lamento tanto nuestras peleas, lamento haberte tratado de cambiar por mi, lamento tanto todo ello…_

_ Pero NUNCA JAMAS lamentare el hecho de haberte conocido, el haber sido tuya y el haberme enamorado de ti, por que a pesar de todo tu me diste todo, me demostraste el verdadero y me diste una parte de ti… La cual prometo cuidar con mi vida para que pueda crecer y ser como tu, un hombre fuerte, valiente, cariñoso, trabajador, simplemente tu…_

_ Ahora te libero de mi, pero no lo olvides!_

_ Te amo y siempre lo hare de aquí a que mi vida termine…_

_ Te amo _

_ Tuya siempre…_

_ Anastasia _

El papel estaba húmedo, las letras estaban manchadas de gotas… Era su llanto, el cual estaba mezclándose con el mío… Abrace la carta y me solté a llorar…

**Fin FLASHBACK**

Ese mismo día me había puesto como objetivo que la encontraría, que no habría poder alguno que me hiciera detener mi búsqueda… Se lo debía, por que la amaba y no quería a nadie más en mi vida.

-Christian!- la voz de Mía me trajo de mis pensamientos. Acababa de entrar y traía consigo una maleta de mano.-Tenemos que irnos

-Porque tengo que ir yo? Te di la autorización de que tu te encargaras del nuevo negocio, solo lo financio, es todo.

-Cuando te pedí que fueras mi socio en mi restaurante es porque quiero que mi hermano hago un negocio exitoso conmigo. De lo contrario hubiera sacado un préstamo del banco.- me dijo enfadada, habíamos tenido la discusión varias veces, siempre era lo mismo hasta que había accedido a acompañarla.

-Sigo diciendo que es una perdida de tiempo ir hasta Brasil para conocer UN restaurant, hay miles aquí y billones en el país.

-Y yo te digo que quiero ese concepto, no hay otro igual PUNTO!

-Jamás debí de acceder esto contigo.- solté un suspiro

-Aja si claro, cuales fueron tus palabras… Ah, si! Un nuevo negocio puede ser muy beneficioso…Así que muévete!

Salió de mi departamento, yo solo solté un suspiro y guarde mi carta en mi saco, solo porque adoraba a mi hermana de lo contrario ya hubiera mandado por un caño este negocio.

Solo esperaba que no fuera un tormento esta semana…

* * *

**Buenos chicos… Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un momento para leer mi historia…**

**Espero que les haya parecido excelente este capitulo… PorFa! Dejen un review acepto de todo, sus consejos me ayudaran a mejorar la historia…**

**Ya pronto estarán juntos, lo prometo…**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos y abrazos a todos**


End file.
